Started with a song
by novelist1995
Summary: Kyle Warren is the smartest kid in school and total hottie but class A Jerk as well but when the school sweetheart Jennifer comes to live with him and his family he isn't too happy. Jennifer isn't psyched about her stay at the Warren house and neither is her boyfriend Trent.
1. Prologue

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice._  
 _Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle_  
 _I dreamt._

 _Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice._  
 _From a crying heart, love can't be born._  
 _Only sadness overflows._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._  
 _In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_  
 _the tears of the world sleep._

 _Was the world being born what called me...?_  
 _At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice._  
 _No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in..._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness._  
 _Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow_  
 _my wishes broke through._

 _Some day, the source of all fights and sadness_  
 _will all vanish. That day will come._  
 _I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea..._

 _Someone sweetly spoke out my name._  
 _So they would know of my wish._

 _From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,_  
 _There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light._  
 _In the orange sea, blending into the sunset_  
 _the tears of the world sleep._


	2. Hey Now

This story is sort of Musical based so songs will be popping up but i'll post Links if you wanna listen

* * *

Rydale Academy is a private school Where Jennifer Reed a 17 year old junior with long wavy black hair hair, pale skin, and brown eyes

"Morning Jennifer" a guy says to a girl walking down the hall  
"Morning Jen" a girl waves at the same girl  
"Morning" she waves at both of them  
"Hey Jen" another girl says to her  
"Hey" she say back

Jennifer is very well known throughout the school. You could say she's popular. She's student body president, on honor roll (she's number five to be exact), and an all-around good person  
"Hey Jenny" Savannah Owens walks up to Jennifer. she`s Jennifer best friend she`s lives next door so they grew up together and are like sisters. Savannah has shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin and green eyes, Savannah is the girly girl of the group she's very refined and lady like  
"Hey J" that's Mia Robbins. Savannah and Jennifer met her in middle school and they all just clicked. They've all been best friends ever since. Mia has short black hair with red highlights, caramel skin, and hazel eyes. Mia is the tomboy of the group, she loves sports and prefers to play with the boys, and she's the complete opposite of Savannah. Jennifer is in the middle she can be very lady like but she is athletic  
"So we gonna kill it today or what?" Mia asked  
Savannah, Mia and Jennifer are the most popular girls in school and that's mainly due to their singing talent. Everyone at school tends to refer to them as Destiny's child due to their similarities  
"You know we gonna kill it" Mia and Jennifer do their group handshake

* * *

"Alright next up is Samantha, Emma and Hazel" Ms. Melody the Music teacher said. A graceful looking woman in her 30's long dirty blonde hair, light tan-ish skin and blue eyes

Samantha has always hated Jennifer, she tries to beat Jennifer in everything she does but she always comes second to her and she hates it. Samantha has long dark brown hair, caramel skin and brown eyes. Her two sidekicks Emma and Hazel have been following Samantha around since grade school, Emma has curly red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, and not the brightest girl you ever met and Hazel has light brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes.

"This is a song I like to call Popular" Samantha says with a smirk and they start singing ( watch?v=6_viqfN0XHA)

 ** _Samantha (Emma/Hazel)_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be popular_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be hot ya know_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be popular_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be hot ya know_**

 ** _If you wanna be cool_**

 ** _Follow every rule_**

 ** _We can show you_**

 ** _How it's done (Mhm)_**

 ** _To be popular_**

 ** _It's so hot ya know_**

 ** _It's the only way you're gonna have fun (Yeah!)_**

 ** _So don't be a snob and only hobknob_**

 ** _With the type that get ya far (That's us)_**

 ** _We'll take ya to the top_**

 ** _And show ya how to pop_**

 ** _With us you'll be a star_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be popular_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be hot ya know_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be popular_**

 ** _Hey now, hey now_**

 ** _Everybody wanna be hot ya know_**

Everyone claps once they finish

"Very good girls, you'll be ready for the Showcase if you keep that up" Ms. Melody smiles

Every year the school has a big Showcase that last for a week. Each day focuses on one subject- Math, English, Science, Social Studies, and the Arts. The purpose of the Showcase is to show off what the students have learned during the year and in some cases demonstrate. Parents, Alumni and Donors are invited. The showcase is mainly to show the Donors why they should keep donating Money to the school, But in each subject a scholarship is awarded to one student for a full ride to any college in the country

Ms. Melody looks at her clipboard "Next up is Jennifer, Samantha, and Mia" Jennifer smirks to the girls

"This song is called hey now" Jennifers says, ( watch?v=z1GKOiDpyR8)

 ** _[Mia and Savannah]_**

 ** _Nana nana hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Nana nana hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _[Jennifer]_**

 ** _Like a bird in the sky_**

 ** _Yeah you know_**

 ** _I'm flying high and if you_**

 ** _Don't like it it's alright_**

 ** _I don't care why_**

 ** _It's one thing on my mind_**

 ** _All day all night_**

 ** _Only going to the top_**

 ** _Never, never gonna stop_**

 ** _And I won't look down_**

 ** _Let the rhythm take you_**

 ** _We can rock this town_**

 ** _Don't let no one change you_**

 ** _They can't break ya down_**

 ** _We'll be dancing in the streets_**

 ** _Here for everyone to see_**

 ** _Don't hang around_**

 ** _If you're a hater_**

 ** _See me now won't see me later_**

 ** _No one can hold me back_**

 ** _Not even worth my time_**

 ** _Hope you're on top of yours_**

 ** _Cause I'm on top of mine_**

 ** _Nothing can hold me back_**

 ** _I'll be the first in line_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _[Savannah and Mia]_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _[Jennifer]_**

 ** _Life is a treasure viva forever_**

 ** _Oh-eh-oh_**

 ** _So if you're bringing the negative_**

 ** _Oh ya better oh-eh-oh_**

 ** _Life is a treasure viva forever_**

 ** _Oh-eh-oh_**

 ** _And if you're down with_**

 ** _The positive lemme_**

 ** _Hear you say_**

 ** _Oh-eh-oh hear ya say_**

 ** _No one can hold me back_**

 ** _Not even worth my time_**

 ** _Hope you're on top of yours_**

 ** _Cause I'm on top of mine_**

 ** _Nothing can hold me back_**

 ** _I'll be the first in line_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _[Savannah and Mia]_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

 ** _Hey now hey now hey now_**

 ** _[Jennifer]_**

 ** _Come on come on_**

Once the girls finished the whole class cheered and clapped, all expect for one person other than Samantha and her two clones: Kyle Warren. Kyle Warren is the smartest guy in school, he's in the honors classes, is most likely going to be valedictorian next year and every girl wants a piece of him but he doesn't seem to like any girl. He rejects all girls that confess to him, Kyle was too busy reading his book

"Excellent job as always girls" Ms. Melody says to them

"Thank you Ms. Melody" Ms. Melody looked over and catches Kyle reading "Kyle Warren how many times do I have to tell you not to read during my class, you have homeroom and free period for that" she scolded him

"I guess he doesn't know true talent when he sees it" Mia laughs

"No I just don't pay attention to stupid things like singing by the way you were kind of flat" Kyle said as he read his book

"Who you calling flat" Mia tried to get in his face but Jennifer held her back

"Mia calm down" Jennifer said

"Why don't you listen to you underachieving friend" Kyle said

"Hold on who you calling underachieving" Jennifer was insulted

"That's enough" Ms. Melody clapped "Kyle why don't you play the piece you've been working on" Kyle closed his book and walked towards the piano and started playing a soft melody. Everyone closed their eyes and listened to him play it, everyone but Jennifer, she knew that piece she had memorized it. Her mother use to play it for her as a child. The song was called "Beautiful Wish" By Eri Kitamura a Japanese artist. Once Kyle finished all the girls Mia and Savannah erupted into "Oh my god Kyle you're amazing" "You're so hot" "I love you Kyle" Jennifer was just wide-eyed

"You're an amazing player now if only you get your head out of the books and into the piano" the bell rings for the period to end "Next class will talk about the spring concert and showcase, good day"

Jennifer waits for Kyle outside the class "Hey Mr. Valedictorian" she called out to him

"Huh, what do you want?" Kyle turned around

"I don't appreciate being called an underachiever, I'm 5th in the class for your information"

"I don't see you in any of my honors classes" he said

"That's because I don't take honors classes' genius" Jennifer shoots back

"Like I said underachiever" He bends down to Jennifer's level and smirk, Kyle is about 6 foot 3, pale skin, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair

"Oh sweetie if I'm in the top 5 without even putting effort into class then trust me your position as number one would be in trouble" Jennifer smirks back

"I get prefect scores there's no way you knock me out of first" he walks away

"Jen what was that about?" Savannah ask

"Oh you'll see" Jennifer walks the opposite direction of Kyle

"J wait up" Mia runs after her with Savannah right behind her

"Ms. Reed a word" Ms. Melody calls out to her and she turns back and walks into the classroom

"What it is?" Jennifer asked

"You and the girls are my best singers but at the same you're the same as Samantha and her friends the only reason your better than them is because your voices are more powerful but that's it, you need to show people your nothing like them because if you don't you won't win the showcase, remember I pick the winner this year and i won't pick based on talent alone" Ms. Melody dismissed Jennifer

* * *

After school Jennifer gets home from school with Savannah and Mia

"Dad you home?" Jennifer yells out

"In the Dining room Jenny" Jennifer and the girls walk in

"Hi daddy" She gives him a kiss on the cheek

"Hi sweetie" he kisses her back

"Hello Mr. Reed" Savannah bows her head

"Hi Mr. Reed" Mia waves

"Hey girls, I made some cookies" he points to a try in front of his

"Sweet" Mia started digging in

"You're home early dad" Jennifer and Savannah sit down and take a cookie each

"I decided to take the rest of the work I have to do and work from home today" he sat down with the girls

"Will keep the noise level down upstairs then so we don't disturb you"

"Thanks sweetie"

Jennifer and her father have a great relationship, Jennifer's mother died when Jennifer was young. Since it's just the two of them they rely on each other a lot.

"So what are you girls doing today" Mr. Reed asked

"We have midterms, the spring concert then Finals and lastly the showcase coming up" Savannah said

"And we have yet to pick a song" Jennifer added

"Any song you girls pick will be great" Mr. Reed said

"Thanks dad we're gonna head upstairs now" The girls get up

"I'll bring you girls a snack later" he tells them

"Thanks dad"

An hour later the girls have been studying for their midterms, including Jennifer who never studies

"Ugh can we please take a break from studying, my brain hurts" Mia complained

"Yea I guess we can take a break" Jennifer stretched

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you study Jen" Savannah giggled

"She's right J I've known you less than Savannah and not once have I ever seen you study and your number 5 in school" Mia says

"That's my little secret" Jennifer winks at them

"Knock knock" Mr. Reed walks into the room with a tray of sweets "ready for a little snack"

"Yes please anything to keep me from studying" Mia said, Mr. Reed sets the treats down

"Were actually taking a break right now dad" Jennifer turned around from her desk

"Jenny studying? That's a new one" Mr. Reed smiled

"Yes, yes I know I'm studying alert the press" Jennifer laughs

"I'm going to finish my work so I'll see you girls later, Jenny are you cooking dinner tonight or is it me"

"I'll cook tonight" she answered

"Ok and you girls are welcomed to stay for dinner as well"

"Thanks Mr. Reed" Savannah and Mia said together

"Your dad is so sweet" Savannah said

"Yeah he is" Jennifer smiled "let's talk about the spring concert and showcase" the moment she said that she remembered what Ms. Melody had said _"you need to show people your nothing like them because if you don't you won't win the showcase"_

"What could she have meant by that?" Jennifer was so distracted she didn't hear Savannah calling her

"Jen, Jen, Jen, JENNIFER!" Savannah finally through a pillow at her to get her attention

"Ow"

"Welcome back to earth" Mia chuckled

"You brought up the concert and showcase don't go spacing out" Savannah said

"Sorry, uh what were you saying?" Jennifer asked

"We were suggesting you do a Rihanna song but not sure which one" Savannah said and that's when it hit Jennifer, what Ms. Melody was talking about

"I have a better Idea" Jennifer said

"What?" Mia asked

"How we put our namesake to use" Jennifer smirks

"What do you mean?" Savannah ask

"I'm talking about doing a Destiny's Child song" Jennifer throws the pillow back at Savannah "If we sing one of their songs you guys won't be back up anymore"

"We could a awesome dance number based on the song" Mia gets up and starts doing some move

"We could have some cool outfits to differentiate ourselves" Savannah says

"This is gonna be so cool" Mia throws herself on Jennifer's bed

"Guys I wanna apologize" Jennifer tells them

"For what" Savannah looks at her

"I've been hogging the spot, you guys are amazing singers but no one really knows it" Jennifer looks down

"Aw Jen it's ok" Savannah puts her hand on Jennifer

"Yeah, J if anything it was prefect because now everyone will be so surprised at the showcase" Mia grins

"Yeah there is no way we can lose" Savannah smiles

Jennifer looks up and smiles at her best friends


End file.
